Graveyard Dancing
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: Il essaie de ne pas se méfier, de lui donner des excuses. Il observe, et c'est pas beau à voir. Le Survivant n'est pas un héros, et il n'y a que lui pour s'en rendre compte. "Tu n'es pas aussi spécial que tu sembles le penser." Peut-être qu'il se trompe, qu'il a tort après tout. Mais quand Cedric regarde dans les yeux trop verts, il pense "mes malheurs ne font que commencer." Slash


Hello ! Alors je vous préviens, c'est très bizarre. (en même temps, l'histoire n'est pas du POV de celui qui a toutes les informations donc bon.) C'est Dark, c'est malsain, c'moi quoi. Triste aussi. Yay.

**Pairing =** Harry/Cedric

**Rating = T** (on frôle le **M** je pense, mais ça reste très safe.)

**Tags & Warnings =** **Dark!Harry** ; **Top!Harry** ; **Canon Major Charactor Death** ; **Semi-AU** ; **Angst** ; **Relation malsaine** ; **Dub-con** ; Quatrième année (**Coupe de feu**)

**Playlist =** Skin to Bones & Castle of Glass by Linkin Park Under the Water & Make me wanna die by The Pretty Reckless I'm Alive by Shinedown Hero et Would it Matter by Skillet Super Psycho Love & Flesh by Simon Curtis Pain for Pleasure by Sum41 The Hangman & Graveyard Dancing & I'm the Rehab, You're the Drugs by D.R.U.G.S

* * *

L'avantage d'être à Hufflepuff, c'est qu'on passe inaperçu. Il peut observer tant qu'il veut, suivre même, et peu de gens vont s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, il n'est pas non plus n'importe qui dans l'école. Les gens de sa maison le connaissent, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il a _battu_ Harry Potter au Quidditch l'année passée. Un coup de chance, un qu'il aurait aimé rectifier parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste, c'est la pitié des gens. La pitié qu'on lui offre parce qu'il n'est « qu'un » Hufflepuff. Les Gryffindor ont le courage, les Slytherin l'ambition et les Ravenclaw l'intelligence. Lui ? Juste de la chance.

Il ne sait pas trop depuis quand ça dure. Depuis qu'il a battu Harry au Quidditch peut-être – ou depuis la première année du Survivant. Il l'observe, ses yeux gris ne quittent presque jamais l'enfant – l'adolescent. Il remarque les quelques centimètres pris en un été, la chevelure toujours plus sauvage. Les yeux brillants. Presque calculateur, s'il était paranoïaque. Il a beaucoup d'imagination paraît-il – son père le lui répète souvent. _Tu as la tête dans la lune. Arrête de rêver. Travaille plus dur. Sois un homme Cédric._

Honnêtement, Cédric serait incapable de dire quand est-ce qu'exactement, il a commencé à se méfier du Survivant.

C'est sans doute parce que pour un Gryffindor, il est calme, froid – il a l'air de calculer chacun de ses mouvements, de toujours réfléchir avant de parler. Il sourit rarement, les lèvres toujours fermées, presque pincées.

Ou alors, c'est le fait qu'Harry Potter est un survivant – pas juste _le_ Survivant – et qu'il a toujours l'air prêt à bondir et s'enfuir. Courir pour sa vie, et seulement la sienne. Les gens se rappellent de l'étrange mort du professeur Quirrell – racontée avec enthousiasme par les commères d'Hogwarts. Impossible de dire d'où venait l'information, mais Blaise Zabini semblait très au courant des différents développements de la vie d'Harry Potter pour un Slytherin.

Encore une fois, Cédric était peut-être simplement paranoïaque. Après tout, Harry n'avait que onze ans à l'époque – un enfant.

Mais chaque fois que ses yeux croisent le regard vert, il ne peut retenir un frisson et se dit que, si les Dementors avaient des yeux, peut-être que ce serait ceux d'Harry Potter. (_car il y a une autre histoire, il y a celle de Ginny Weasley et de la Chambre des Secrets, une histoire de Parseltongue et de sang sur les murs, mais Cédric ne fait pas confiance aux rumeurs et qui sait, peut-être y a-t-il une explication?_)

Il y a toujours des explications, pour justifier le cas du Survivant, au point que Cédric ne sait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Il se souvient de la débâcle de la Chambre des Secrets, de la mort de la petite Ginny Weasley. Il n'y avait qu'Harry Potter sur les lieux, un Parselmouth, la bête noire de l'école et – et rien. Innocenté. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'explication, rien, juste des banderoles noires comme les cheveux du Survivant –_ tu es un menteur, un lâche et un mage noir –_ et un discours de deuil.

Il y a eu l'année dernière aussi, avec le meurtrier Sirius Black et une sale affaire de retourneur de temps – Cédric le sait, parce que son père a essayé de lui en obtenir un, outré de voir qu'une simple petite Gryffindor pouvait avoir de meilleurs résultats que son fils et pour cette raison disposer de privilèges.. Ce n'était pas raciste, pas vraiment, Amos aurait réagi pareil pour un enfant Sang-Pur ou Sang-Mêlé. Il aurait juste été moins bruyant dans ses protestations.

Dans tous les cas, Black s'était échappé et encore une fois, Harry Potter était lié à l'affaire et pourtant comme toujours innocenté par les autorités. A raison probablement, mais quelque chose titillait toujours Cédric, susurrait au favoritisme dans son oreille.

C'est pour ça qu'il regarde Harry – sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il garde ses distances, et vérifie toujours si l'objet de son attention se sait observé. Il y a la différence d'âge bien sûr, et le fait qu'en tant que célébrité, Harry se doit de se méfier des stalkers. Cédric n'est pas un stalker – il ne suit pas Potter, d'ailleurs pourquoi le ferait-il, c'est stupide.

Quand le Survivant avait onze ans, Cédric venait juste d'en avoir quatorze. Maintenant qu'il y pense, c'était peut-être malsain de sa part de suivre constamment du regard un enfant – mais après tout, il n'était pas le seul. Il y avait les fans obsessionnels, comme Ginny Weasley avant sa mort et un petit Gryffindor qui vendait de manière plus ou moins illégale des photos du Survivant. Il y avait ceux qui dévisageaient de loin, un peu comme Cédric (sauf que Cédric n'est pas un fan, loin de là.) Il y avait ceux qui avaient réussi à se rapprocher de lui, des Gryffindor surtout, comme Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom et Hermione Granger.

Et puis il y avait ceux que Cédric se permettait d'appeler « ami ». Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood. C'est un peu bizarre, comment personne n'a remarqué que du cercle très large des connaissances d'Harry Potter, seuls ces deux-là pouvaient sans doute vraiment se vanter de connaître le Survivant – et ce peu importe ce que clamaient Granger et Weasley.

Oui, c'est ça, c'est parce qu'un ami de Théodore Nott et de Luna Lovegood ne peut être foncièrement bon ou sain d'esprit que Cédric a commencé à observer Harry. Un Gryffindor et un Slytherin, amis, pensez-vous ! Peu de gens s'en rendent compte, même aujourd'hui – ils sont discrets il faut dire.

Il y a bien les jumeaux Weasley qui n'ont pas l'air dupes, surtout depuis la mort de leur sœur, mais malgré tout ils ne font que tourner autour d'Harry Potter sans rien faire pour empêcher ses fréquentations douteuses.

Cédric hésite parfois, à intervenir quand il constate les grimaces des Gryffindor après une dispute du fameux trio d'or Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les deux chiens de garde comme on les a surnommés dans les autres maisons. Ils ne sont que des pions sur un jeu d'échec qui les dépasse – mais il s'emporte.

Il veut bien l'admettre, mais il n'imagine rien quand il surprend Harry Potter en train de ricaner à des propos de Blaise Zabini, tout doucement. Ce n'est rien de grave, juste des familles neutres ou à peine noires mais le résultat est là.

Potter aurait sans doute dû être un Slytherin. Il en a l'ambition – _qu'est-ce que tu te vois faire plus tard Potter ? _- _Maître du monde, pourquoi ?_ A-t-il dit avec un petit rictus dansant sur ses lèvres – et le comportement. Le dédain à peine dissimulé et pourtant, pourtant, toute l'école est à ses pieds. Une fois sur deux en tout cas.

Au festin de la rentrée 1994, Cédric s'est assis à la table des Hufflepuff en discutant tranquillement avec un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch – _c'est terrible ! Pas de coupe cette année, tu te rends compte ?!_ - et, comme à son habitude, il a cherché les cheveux noirs et les étranges yeux verts.

C'est ce jour-là que Cédric a remarqué que la Sauveur du monde sorcier l'observait aussi.

* * *

Le premier week-end d'Octobre arrive trop vite au goût de Cédric. Il se dresse dans ses vêtements du dimanche, l'air droit et fier mais se sentant comme un épouvantail. Sa nuque brûle – Harry est juste derrière lui et s'amuse à frôler son dos du bout des doigts. Il fait suffisamment chaud pour qu'il ne prenne pas de veste – il le regrette maintenant. Sa chemise est fine et il peut sentir la pulpe effleurer à peine le haut de son dos, puis le bas, au hasard sans jamais prendre un rythme régulier. Il se force à inspirer et expirer profondément, s'attire des regards curieux de la part de ses pairs – car après tout, quelle raison pourrait-il avoir de respirer aussi fort.

Il marmonne quelque chose à propos d'un rhume qu'il couve, ou d'une allergie. Les regards se détournent et des cris s'élèvent – un carrosse volant approche. Ou deux ou trois, impossible de vraiment les distinguer. Il se dandine un peu, mal à l'aise – que faire que faire, si ce sont des animaux interdits qui conduisent le fiacre ? Dumbledore garde un air impassible face aux immenses cheveux qui se posent dans un grondement de sabots et quelques hennissements.

Cédric observe les nouveaux arrivants, les jeunes filles blondes ou brunes, à l'accent français insupportables et au comportements dédaigneux – Beaux-bâtons est réputé pour ses élèves d'origine noble et donc pour leur caractère un peu hautain.

Beaux-bâtons et sa directrice un peu géante sur les bords – juste une ossature forte, rien de grave ou sinon il faudrait qu'il en parle à son père et personne ne voudrait ça.

Dumstrang et ses mages noirs. Et Krum. Cédric a vu, ce soir-là, une bien étrange amitié se créer entre le Survivant et Celui qui a attrapé le Vif d'Or mais sans gagner la Coupe de Monde (_le titre est moins reluisant que Survivant, et un peu trop long, mais Cédric n'a jamais prétendu être doué pour trouver ce genre de surnom_).

Il n'est pas tellement étonné. Observer Harry Potter lui a appris plusieurs choses sur le Survivant et la plus importante est qu'il n'est pas un lion mais un loup ou une hyène, il hésite encore. Un loup dans la bergerie, un mage noir chez les mages blancs, un serpent dans un nid de souris. Victor Krum n'est peut-être pas la pire fréquentation que Potter puisse avoir, mais il distingue les hochements de tête vers d'autres élèves de Dumstrang, salutations respectueuses à peine cachées.

Il respecte les coutumes Sang-Purs, mais se place clairement au-dessus d'eux dans l'étrange hiérarchie que respectent tous les mages noirs.

Cédric grince des dents, espère sincèrement chercher la petite bête là où il n'y a rien. Juste de la poussière et des cendres, les cendres d'un héros mort avant d'être né. Parce qu'Harry Potter est loin d'être un héros, et apparemment, il n'y a que lui pour s'en rendre compte.

« Si je deviens fou, tu me tueras Cédric ? »

Il sursaute. Fixe avec les sourcils froncés le Survivant allongé dans l'herbe. C'est presque Samhain, et Cédric étudie pour le tournoi. Son père lui a clairement dit – deviens champion. Il a acquiescé, parce que, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Pendant ses séances de révisions dans le parc, baignant sous le soleil estival, Harry l'a rejoint. Le parc est ouvert à tous, et il n'a pas décroché un mot, alors Cédric l'a laissé faire. Il le regrette un peu maintenant, parce qu'Harry a profité de son inaction pour s'allonger à moitié sur lui, sans respect pour son besoin d'espace.

Et maintenant, il l'interrompt, avec des questions qui n'ont pas de sens. Il hausse un sourcil, ne répond pas et retourne à son livre de métamorphose (la transformation d'un objet inerte en animal partie II, introduction à l'anatomie des vertébrés).

Deux mains se posent sur ses épaules et avec une force surprenante, le font basculer en arrière. Il se cogne la tête – voit deux étoiles filantes, vertes comme un Avada Kedavra – et ses bras se lèvent pour stopper l'agresseur. Harry l'arrête en riant doucement, bloque sans problème son geste un peu désordonné. Le Survivant s'étale de tout son long sur lui, son torse contre celui de Cédric. Il fait chaud, la brise a cessé – ils sont en plein milieu de l'après-midi – et la chemise de Cédric lui colle un peu au corps. Il sent plus qu'il ne voit les doigts d'Harry frôler ses côtes, puis remonter jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Elles se referment contre son cou. Il n'y met pas de pression, mais la menace est là, et Cédric se force à avaler sa salive.

« Je connais des sorts pour te faire retourner à l'état de squelette tu sais. Je peux t'arracher la peau, couche par couche, muscle par muscle. Les nerfs aussi, les veines et le sang. Tout partirait, lentement. _Douloureusement._ » Remarque tranquillement Harry. Son haleine est fraîche contre la peau de Cédric, humide de sueur. Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirent en un large, très, trop large sourire, et effleurent la joue de Cédric.

Il rougit, se débat – pas assez sans doute, parce que c'est _fascinant _de voir le Survivant à l'action, enfin. Il était toujours en attente de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et voir ses suspicions prouvées c'est une illumination. Il tend la main vers sa baguette, abandonnée avec son livre un peu plus loin. A peine touche-t-il le bois qu'elle s'envole plus loin et Harry rit à nouveau. Cédric se déteste parce qu'il aime ce rire léger qui sonne comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à tapoter un verre en cristal de sa fourchette.

_Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais._

Il bouge de nouveau – ce n'est pas logique, il devrait être plus fort qu'Harry, il a dix-sept ans et Harry à peine quatorze. Mais le corps contre le sien est lourd et il peut sentir les muscles tendus dans les bras et les cuisses qui l'entravent.

« Les gens vont parler si tu continues. » Harry chuchote et pour l'entendre, Cédric doit s'arrêter de gigoter, pour recommencer de plus belle – il n'a que faire des racontars. Il n'a pas suffisamment de notoriété pour s'en inquiéter. Une main bâillonne fermement sa bouche, et _aie –_ Des dents se referment sur la chair tendre entre le cou et la clavicule.

Son père lui racontait des histoires de son travail pour lui faire peur quand il était petit – Cédric se souvient surtout des histoires de vampires qui séduisaient leur proie avec leurs yeux et leurs belles paroles avant de plonger leurs crocs dans la gorge et – et.

Il doit s'arrêter de bouger parce qu'Harry commence à _sucer_ et que c'est embarrassant – qu'il aimerait vraiment que ça cesse et promis il se retiendra de suivre le Survivant, mais qu'il s'arrête parce qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans, et qu'Harry en a quatorze ce serait du détournement de mineur et _oh Merlin_ si son père l'apprenait –

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées Harry se relève. Il bouge avec les gestes brusques de celui qui est pressé, regarde une vieille montre accrochée à son poignet d'un mouvement vif et se retourne vers Cédric, toujours allongé, entre agonie, honte et plaisir.

« Je t'aime bien Diggory. »

Le Survivant s'éloigne (au loin, ses deux gardes du corps sortent du château avec des pas trop rapides pour que ce soit détendu) puis stoppe. Se retourne une dernière fois avec un clin d'œil malicieux – méprisant, méprisable.

« Cache ça. Et passe le bonjour à ton père. » Par réflexe, sa main jaillit, se colle contre son cou.

Il frappe le sol avec son poing, mord sa joue jusqu'à sentir du sang. Décide qu'il déteste Harry Potter et que ces yeux, _ses yeux_, lui donnent envie de mourir.

* * *

Le nom jaillit de la coupe comme un mauvais augure. Cédric sent comme de la sueur froide dans son dos et se force à inspirer calmement – sur une autre table, le Survivant sourit calmement et lève son verre vers Cédric (_et ses pairs qui pensent que c'est pour le féliciter_). Ernie lui tape dans le dos et lui met un verre de jus de citrouille dans les mains (_qui tremblent, tremblent tellement que le jus orange éclabousse son assiette et son pull et malgré l'humidité qui se répand sur sa manche, il ne peut pas lâcher Harry du regard_).

La voix de Dumbledore retentit dans la salle, une fois, deux fois. Toujours les mêmes mots, juste avec de plus en plus de frustration.

« _Harry Potter _».

Le susnommé lui fait un clin d'œil.

Cédric a envie de vomir.

* * *

« C'est un dragon. » Lui dit Harry un jour, sans crier gare.

Ils sont dans un couloir, les gens passent rapidement, se bousculent (_et bousculent Harry, volontairement, parce que c'est un traître, un menteur et un tricheur, d'après Ronald Weasley_) et ne leur prêtent presque aucune attention.

« Qu – quoi ? » Il bégaie un peu. Se concentre sur le grain de beauté qu'Harry a juste en dessous de la mâchoire, près de la carotide. Ses yeux remontent, croisent ceux du Survivant et il avale sa salive de travers. Tousse.

« Notre épreuve. » Harry clarifie avec un sourire tranquille emprunté à Lovegood. « C'est un dragon. »

Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et souffle doucement sur la joue de Cédric, effleure à peine la peau et c'est un baiser trop tendre qu'il dépose sur la chair rougissante. Cédric recule, plaque sa main sur sa pommette. Harry laisse échapper un petit rire. Ses yeux brillent avec le soleil. Il a les pupilles rétractées aussi, et ça lui donne un air félin qui le vieillit un peu. Cédric détourne le regard.

Quand il tourne la tête vers Harry, Luna Lovegood s'est jointe à eux. Elle le regarde d'un air absent, en jouant avec une mèche blonde. Luna a de jolis yeux bleus et un visage de poupée mélancolique. Elle tend la main vers Cédric et il a un réflexe de recul en voyant ses ongles sales qui s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

« Tu es entouré de Narggles Cédric Diggory. Attention à toi. » Elle a une voix mélodieuse, un peu plus grave que la moyenne. Il tente d'esquisser un sourire. Harry éclate de rire.

« J'espère qu'il va faire beau pour l'épreuve. » Dit-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Cédric ne sait pas quoi répondre. Théodore Nott se rapproche d'eux. Harry et Luna se retournent pour le saluer.

« Je préfère la pluie. » Lance-t-il finalement.

* * *

Les corps dansent, se frottent les uns contre les autres. C'est écœurant d'intimité. La sueur dégouline le long de sa nuque, à la fois chaude et glacée. Il a mal au ventre après avoir trop mangé, la tarte à la mélasse (_et oh, quelle ironie qu'Harry apprécie aussi ce dessert, que ce soit un nouveau point commun entre eux_) remuant dangereusement dans son estomac. Cho lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille mais la musique noie ses paroles. Il se noie lui aussi et l'océan qui lui fait boire la tasse est couleur Avada Kedavra.

Les Bizar' Sisters se déchaînent, raclent guitare et basse comme si la musique était une tempête à maîtriser et que sans violence elles ne pourraient sortir les sons gutturaux des instruments. Une étrange fureur prend possession de son corps, il tourne et tourne, a le tournis, l'impression qu'il va tomber. La chanson est enjouée, parle d'étoiles et d'envie de voler et lui aussi veut prendre son balais et voler ou peut-être juste se laisser pousser des ailes (_tout ce qui me tue me fait me sentir vivant_). Une Slytherin se colle à lui par mégarde, le fixe avec de grands yeux dilatés par la fumée et un désir primitif. Il la repousse, recule, trébuche. La jeune femme disparaît de son champ de vision en haussant les épaules. Une nouvelle chanson commence, moins enjouée que la précédente. Désormais, les cris se mêlent au chant. Cédric se laisse bercer par la musique, tangue d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il se sent bizarre, dodeline de la tête pour battre le rythme du rift. Il distingue les paroles au-delà des hurlements des fans.

_Tes larmes ne coulent pas, elles s'écrasent autour de moi_.

Ses paupières se ferment lentement, puis se rouvrent avec une force renouvelée. Il se laisse emporter par la foule, se balance au rythme de la batterie. Les sons le pénètrent comme un millier d'aiguilles mais il songe à cette pratique muggle – l'acupuncture ? L'aquapuncture ? Quelque chose comme ça – qui ne fait pas mal mais soulage et effectivement. C'est comme un rayon de soleil dans son esprit, une nouvelle lumière plus douce et calmante, un fourmillement agréable jusqu'au bout de ses doigts qui se répand. Il frissonne, se frotte les bras vigoureusement en tentant de ne heurter personne.

C'est le bal de Noël – de Yule – et Harry Potter est au bras de Daphné Greengrass. Personne n'avait rien dit en le voyant arriver avec une Slytherin, mais les murmures allaient bon train. On parlait déjà d'amour interdit, de la séparation prochaine du trio d'Or après la dispute mémorable entre Ronald Weasley et le Survivant.

Quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras, le fait se pencher et il sent son dos craquer. Une bouche chaude se colle contre son oreille et cette fois, il arrive à distinguer les chuchotements qui lui parviennent (_ce n'est pas parce que c'est Harry, ce n'est pas à cause de cette sur-attention qu'il porte au Survivant , au Quatrième Champion._) :

« Perdu, Diggory ? » Il secoue la tête, veut se dégager mais la prise se resserre sur son bras et _n'est pas étrange ? _Qu'un garçon d'à peine quatorze ans soit capable de retenir un autre de plus de dix-sept ?

Il ne songe pas aux conséquences, recule brusquement et son dos heurte un mur. Contre sa robe un peu trop légère pour la saison, il sent le froid de la pierre pénétrer sa peau, ses veines, ses os. Ils sont dans une alcôve, là où normalement seuls les couples vont, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se peloter tranquilles. La niche est sombre, à peine éclairée par les bougies qui flottent. L'arbre illuminé est à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il se sent piégé.

Ses yeux se braquent à gauche, puis à droite à la recherche d'une issue, _n'importe laquelle, il ne veut pas voir Harry, il ne veut pas sentir ses mains froides, sa bouche trop chaude de nouveau contre son cou, il veut s'enfuir, courir loin, très loin._

Sa vie flashe devant ses yeux de manière parfaitement cliché. Il remue, repense à ce court instant dans l'herbe en Septembre quand il faisait encore chaud. Il déglutit et sent la langue d'Harry suivre le mouvement. Gémit presque silencieusement, refuse d'admettre sa faiblesse.

Il a l'impression d'être coincé dans un cauchemar.

« Shh, shhh » Susurre Harry. Ses oreilles brûlent et bourdonnent. _C'est fini, je suis fini._ « N'aie pas si peur Cédric. » Le Survivant accentue le son [s], comme le ferait un serpent (_Ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'après les histoires que son père lui avait raconté_). Il se sent perdu, veut repousser Harry ou se blottir dans l'embrassade dangereuse. _Non, non, non, non._

Harry Potter est dangereux, et plus qu'un serpent, c'est un _charmeur_, avec sa voix qui remplace la flûte, et la magie tourbillonnante autour d'eux. Elle le pousse, le caresse. Un vent tiède ébouriffe ses cheveux, une main agile défait sa cravate et il se sent partir.

Quand Harry l'entraîne dans son sillage et les fait quitter la Grande Salle, il ne proteste pas, hypnotisé qu'il est par la magie envoûtante et les yeux trop verts.

* * *

La chambre du préfet de Slytherin est comme un château de verre. Cédric a la sensation d'en être une brèche, de craqueler et briser ses convictions, ses croyances, ses _désirs_. Il se sent glisser le long du pente parsemée d'obstacles, de barbelés et de murs contre lesquels il va se heurter.

Harry Potter est une fissure dans son cœur qui s'étend, encore et encore, dont les doigts sont comme un poison insidieux qui imbibe lentement son sang à chacun des battements de son cœur. Il est parcouru de tremblements quand ces doigts griffent son dos jusqu'au sang, attend avec une impatience presque désespérée les dents dans son cou qui mordent et _mordent_. C'est violent et aimant, et il se déteste d'aimer ça. Il n'est pas _supposé_ aimer ça.

Il est terrifié.

Terrifié par ses propres plaintes et gémissements qui jaillissent comme le cri d'un animal qu'on achève pendant l'acte. Terrifié par son manque de lutte quand Harry lui saisit la main ou le poignet et l'entraîne dans cette chambre de torture (_de péché, de plaisir interdit et de tant, tant, de bonheur qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir_).

Il suffoque chaque fois qu'Harry lui murmure des obscénités dans l'oreille, arrête de respirer et s'étouffe, mêle larmes et sueur et sang. Se fait dorloter avec des mots d'amour et un rire qui résonne dans le château de verre – sa prison, son enfer personnel.

Il se souvient de cette bande dessinée qu'un camarade Hufflepuff Muggleborn lisait fréquemment. Elle s'appelait Superman et racontait les aventures d'un super-héros venu de l'espace, qui sauvait la veuve, l'orphelin et tout le reste (_mais surtout New York ou il ne sait plus trop quelle ville imaginaire_). Sa plus grande faiblesse était la Kryptonite, une pierre verte qui le privait de toute sa force. Dans cette pièce aux couleurs de la Maison des Serpents, Cédric se sentirait presque comme Superman entouré de Kryptonite. Mais il ne s'appelle pas Superman, ne sera jamais un héros et il se contente de pleurer silencieusement dans les bras d'Harry Potter, sans jamais trop savoir s'il doit lui dire « je t'aime » ou « je te hais ».

Il repense à la chanson du bal, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Celui de Slytherin devait à Harry quelques « faveurs » et c'est pour ça qu'entre autre, presque chacune de leur relations sexuelles a eu lieu là-bas. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils sont là, à essayer de trouver la réponse à l'énigme de l'œuf.

Tout ce qui me tue (_me rend faible, trop faible, fuis, fuis pendant qu'il est encore temps_) me permet de me sentir vivant. Et c'est vrai, songe-t-il avec un brin de rancœur. Il meurt de l'intérieur, corrompu par le toucher si délicat d'Harry Potter. Harry est une pomme empoisonnée, un délice sucré qui cache l'amertume de la mort en arrière-goût.

Harry essore une éponge et lentement, lave le torse de Cédric, s'attarde sur une cicatrice que le dragon a laissé. Novembre semble loin, comme un rêve dont on arrive pas à se souvenir. Chaque frottement semble vouloir faire disparaître sa mélancolie, et Harry lui sourit doucement, dévoilant à peine ses dents.

Il recule. Harry a toujours l'air d'un prédateur et malgré l'excitation instinctive – _devenue_ instinctive – face à l'air enjoué de son amant, il ne peut empêcher la peur de s'enrouler dans son estomac, comme une pierre qui le fait couler. La bassin semble si profond soudain, un puits sans fond sombre et lugubre. La sirène glousse bruyamment. Harry lui lance un sort de silence, comme ça, sans un mot.

_Est-ce qu'il n'a vraiment que quatorze ans, cet enfant grandi trop vite qui ressemble plus au monstre de l'histoire qu'au héros censé le tuer ?_

Il se demande si Harry sert Voldemort. Ouvre la bouche pour poser la question, mais à quoi bon après tout – qui pourrait l'aider si c'était le cas ? Personne ne sait, personne ne se doute, et personne ne pourra le sauver car d'eux deux, il est celui qui a le plus à se reprocher (_détournement de mineurs, abus d'autorité, vous devriez avoir honte M. Diggory._)

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras de l'argent de la récompense sur tu gagnes Harry ? » Demande-t-il soudain, parce qu'il a besoin d'entendre quelque chose d'aussi stupidement héroïque qu'il fallait le donner « à une charité » ou « à un orphelinat ». Harry hausse les épaules, sourit comme un requin et répond avec nonchalance :

« Je le donnerai aux jumeaux Weasley. »

Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait – pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait non plus. Un entre-deux un peu étrange.

« Je croyais que tu t'étais disputé avec Weasley ? » Il continue sur sa lancée. L'éponge passe dans son dos, s'arrête dans le creux. Il frissonne.

« Il y a _six_ Weasley tu sais ? C'est beaucoup, je sais. Enfin, il n'y en a plus que trois à l'école mais... Sept au départ, et maintenant six. Dans tous les cas, juste parce que j'arrête de parler à l'un d'entre eux ne veut pas dire que tous me font la tête. Heureusement non, ou ma vie à Gryffindor serait vite devenue infernale. » Il rit, et d'un coup, les bougies s'éteignent comme soufflées par un courant d'air. Cédric tente de se rassurer – ce n'est pas Harry. Il est juste tard et – le château estime qu'il est temps qu'ils aillent se coucher, ou les enchantements de lumière ne durent que jusqu'à une certaine heure. Quelque chose de logique. Il évite le regard d'Harry qui brille de mille feux, bien qu'à peine éclairé par la lune et les étoiles visibles par la fenêtre. Se retourne et nage vers le rebord pour saisir son œuf doré. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là après tout et se laisser distraire maintenant – il préfère ne pas y penser.

Des dents se plantent dans son cou et il murmure – _non, non, pas maintenant, non._

Pour une fois, Harry l'écoute et profite de sa distraction pour attraper son propre œuf.

Harry est comme une drogue à laquelle il est accro. Il lâche son œuf fermé dans l'eau et place ses mains sur le cou d'Harry – pour l'embrasser et l'étrangler, il n'est pas sûr. _Dis-moi pourquoi tu me fais ça, pourquoi moi, je t'aime et je te déteste, s'il te plaît arrête, ou continue je ne sais jamais. Pourquoi Harry._

Il se sent vivant auprès d'Harry. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il commence à souhaiter être mort à la place.

* * *

Il n'est pas tellement étonné. Voir Harry s'éloigner de lui et partir embrasser à pleine bouche Daphné Greengrass – c'était couru d'avance. Après tout, l'œuf avait été clair : ce à quoi ils tenaient leur serait pris et ils devraient aller le chercher au fond du lac. Comme récupérer un objet précieux serait un peu présomptueux et dangereux, il était presque certain que ce serait une personne.

Un ami, une amante, une sœur... Un amant.

Cédric sait déjà ce que la Coupe dira. Il ne veut pas y penser, préfère imaginer que ce sera Cho qui sera choisie. C'est son ex après tout. Alors, pourquoi pas. Il espère vaguement qu'Harry se noiera dans l'eau du lac, que le Survivant ne sait pas nager et déclarera forfait – il veut mourir ou tuer Harry. Qu'ils meurent tous les deux, bercés par les eaux froides et noires.

Harry nage le matin avec Krum. Il les a vu. S'est retenu de les rejoindre pour finalement se rappeler que – que non. Harry ne vient plus l'emmener dans le château de verre vert. Il est seul.

L'a sans doute toujours été, car qui dit que les mots doux susurrés au creux de l'oreille n'étaient pas qu'un mensonge, une tromperie pour qu'il se détende et se laisse faire. La bile lui monte aux lèvres. Il y a un goût acre dans sa bouche et du sang qui coule le long de son menton – ah. Il s'est mordu la lèvre apparemment.

« Eh bien Cédric, petit Cédric ? » Des mains viennent se coller contre ses paupières, les forcent à se fermer. Il sursaute – la voix d'Harry. Deux semaines qu'il ne l'a plus entendue, sauf de loin quand il parlait à Nott ou Lovegood. Ou _Greengrass._ Il n'a jamais autant détesté quelqu'un – sauf Harry bien sûr.. Mais Harry – Harry c'est compliqué parce qu'il le hait mais veut l'embrasser et le protéger. Ou se faire protéger, il ne sait pas trop.

Il a l'impression d'être sur une corniche, près à tomber et Harry – Harry est derrière lui. Harry le pousse. La chute est terrifiante.

« Potter. » Répond-il froidement. Harry ne mérite pas mieux après... Après.

« Aw, tu me fais la tête ? Il ne faut pas. C'est pour ton bien tu sais ? Après tout, si nous sommes découverts, ce serait mauvais pour toi non ? »

Il veut acquiescer bien sûr parce qu'Harry n'a pas tort. Mais il sait que le Survivant se fiche bien des retombées si le monde apprenait qu'il était dans un couple homosexuel – sont-ils un couple, songe-t-il. Sans doute pas.

Il a presque envie de pleurer en réalisant ça.

* * *

Chourave vient le voir avec un sourire aimable comme toujours et quelques rides inquiètes sur le front. Il sait déjà pourquoi elle est là et la suite sans faire d'histoires jusqu'à – jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Il n'y est venu que deux fois dans ce bureau et il n'a jamais changé. Les instruments étranges éparpillés un peu partout. La coupelle de bonbons sur sa gauche pour les visiteurs avec un petit creux.

« M. Diggory... Vous savez sans doute pourquoi vous avez été amené ici ? » Professeur Dumbledore a le visage grave de celui qui sait beaucoup de choses et les porte difficilement sur ses épaules. Il a l'air vieux, plus vieux qu'avant, quand les yeux de Cédric étaient encore remplis de l'innocence de l'enfance et qu'il voyait son directeur d'école comme un vieux sage un peu farfelu.

Il a devant lui un chef de guerre au repos, épuisé par des années de conflit et pourtant ne sachant pas quoi faire quand il est en paix.

Il acquiesce.

C'est parce que la Coupe a sorti le nom d'Harry. Parce que c'est à Harry qu'il tient le plus et que pourtant, Harry est un champion, Harry a quatorze ans. Harry le manipule et ne tient pas vraiment à lui. Harry.

« C'est une situation un peu exceptionnelle, vous l'avouerez de voir que le nom d'un autre champion sorte pour cette épreuve. Mais avec le sortilège de confusion, il est possible que dès que le nom d'Hogwarts est cité, le nom d'Harry sorte – sauf pour lui-même bien entendu. La Coupe n'est pas si faible que ça. » Dumbledore se gratte pensivement la barbe, soliloque à moité. Cédric se demande pourquoi il est là s'ils ne savent pas pourquoi la Coupe a sorti le nom d'Harry – vont-ils le laisser choisir ? Ce serait tricher.

Mais après tout, tricher a toujours fait partie du tournoi et s'il n'y a que lui, Chourave et Dumbledore, qui ira le répéter aux autres juges ?

« Je veux que ce soit Cho Chang. » Dit-il quand on lui pose la question. Si tu ne voulais pas vraiment de moi, Harry, il fallait le dire. Je ferai ce qu'il te plaira parce que je t'aime trop pour faire le contraire, mais, mais, mais en même temps, je t'aime _trop_ et j'ai besoin de toi et je te _déteste,_ alors, alors, alors...

Alors deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu, Harry Potter.

* * *

Le matin de l'épreuve, il pleut. Une bruine fine humidifie l'air et la terre. Cédric ne se sent pas prêt. Cho est partie ce matin avec Greengrass et Granger. Il a renoué avec elle, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Harry ne lui parle plus, l'observe de loin. Il pourrait presque croire que tout est redevenu comme avant, si ce n'est pour le manque qui lui bouffe l'estomac et le cœur... Et le fait que les jumeaux Weasley sont désormais ceux qui entourent Harry et non pas Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Il garde la tête haute, mais se sent comme une cause perdue. A quoi bon résister après tout, il se sait trop attaché. Jouer la carte de la jalousie, c'était lâche et méchant pour Cho. Elle ne méritait pas ce traitement, avait toujours été adorable avec lui, même pour leur première rupture.

Il pense à la St Valentin. Est-ce qu'il devait offrir un cadeau à Harry ? Puis secoue la tête – ce serait creuser sa propre tombe, s'avouer enfin qu'il ne pouvait plus remonter la pente, était condamné à pourrir de l'intérieur, souillé par ces sentiments malsains éveillés par Harry...

L'eau est froide et il tremble. Il se laisse entraîner vers le fond, la tête protégée par une bulle d'air. Il se demande ce qu'Harry a choisi comme solution pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. C'est comme si le lac était une personnalisation de sa situation actuel : noir. Glacé. Empli de pression et d'obstacles. Il observe le fond un instant, un fond qu'il n'arrive pas à distinguer puis se ressaisit. Il n'a qu'une heure et le lac est grand. Il doit le faire pour Cho.

(_et un peu pour Harry aussi_)

* * *

Quand il arrive au repaire des sirènes, Cho n'est pas attachée avec le reste des victimes.

* * *

Les professeurs fouillent le lac lorsqu'il revient bredouille, l'heure passée. Dumbledore dialogue avec le chef de sirènes pendant quelques minutes. La conversation s'échauffe un peu, les deux faisant des gestes de plus en plus agités. Finalement, la sirène replonge et le directeur se relève. Il se dirige vers Cédric, l'air soucieux.

« Il affirme qu'il n'y avait que trois otages. Mais c'est étrange, j'étais pourtant avec Miss Chang et les autres tout du long... Ce n'est pas possible... » De nouveau, il monologue. Cédric déglutit, cherche du regard le reste des champions et leur otages. Fleur et sa sœur sont parties dès qu'elles sont sorties du lac, sans doute à la recherche de vêtements secs et chauds. Krum et Granger discutent, l'air tous les deux inquiet.

Quant à Harry...

Il fixe Cédric et quand leurs regards se croisent, lui fait un grand sourire fier.

Cédric a toujours envie de vomir.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Cho est toujours introuvable. Sa meilleure amie, Marietta, gifle Cédric dans la Grande Salle, les yeux remplis de larmes. Dumbledore organise une journée hommage qui fait presque office de funérailles.

Les recherches sont toujours en cours, mais il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir. La seule espérance qui reste, c'est de trouver un corps en bon état. Moody prend Cédric à part pendant l'un de ses cours. D'un air bourru, il lui dit que ce n'est pas sa faute, que l'épreuve est nulle et non-avenue selon la décision des juges.

Il est convoqué fin mars avec le reste des champions pour une épreuve de rattrapage. Cette fois ils doivent chercher un objet particulier dans la Forêt Interdite avec un nombre limité d'indices. Selon le nombre d'indices qu'ils utilisent, la note augmente ou baisse.

Il en sort premier, ex-æquo avec Harry. Personne à Hogwarts ne fête l'événement. Harry le rattrape alors qu'il prend la direction du château pour rentrer dîner. Il a un air goguenard, une expression qui ne sied pas à son visage d'ange. Cédric a envie de le frapper.

« Tu vois ce qui arrive quand tu me taquines, Cédric ? » La voix moqueuse est la goutte de trop (_parce qu'il a raison. C'est Cédric qui a mis Cho en danger, c'est lui qui l'a suggéré comme otage, lui a choisi de se remettre avec elle pour se venger de l'indifférence d'Harry. C'est de sa faute. Tout est sa faute._) et son poing part.

Harry lui lance un Stupefix avant qu'il ne le touche, et il s'écroule au sol. Il a juste le temps de voir ces yeux qu'il aime tant (_et méprise, exècre, vas-t-en!_) se rapprocher avant de fermer les siens.

Quand il se réveille, il est attaché dans le lit de la chambre du préfet de Slytherin et – et il est si _soulagé_ qu'il pourrait en hurler de rage. Il se hait, il se hait tellement, autant qu'il aime Harry, autant qu'il aimait Cho et autant qu'il a de regrets.

Harry lui sourit. Il a l'air plus prédateur que jamais, les dents blanches toutes voyantes, presque brillantes. Il se fait la réflexion qu'elles sont presque trop blanches pour quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais vu se brosser les dents et rit, amer. Dans le dictionnaire, à côté de la définition d'obsession, il y a sans doute son nom.

« Tu es d'humeur bien joyeuse pour quelqu'un qui doit être puni. » Ricane Harry. Il n'attend pas de réponse, secoue sa main comme pour chasser une mouche. « Mais c'est vrai que je te dois aussi une récompense. Après tout, tu es _aussi_ en tête du Tournoi. »

Il jette la tête en arrière et rit. Les yeux écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées, un peu de sueur coulant de son front à sa nuque, Harry a l'air d'un maniaque. Et dans sa main, il y a une cravache.

« Tu vas voir. » S'écrit-il, l'air beaucoup trop joyeux pour quelqu'un de sain d'esprit. « Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est le bien qui fait mal. Ou le mal qui fait du bien, ça dépend des fois. » Il rit encore, et ça sonne presque hystérique, violent et fou. Cédric tire sur ses liens, mais sait déjà que dire non ne servirait à rien. Et, pense-t-il en sentant son souffle accélérer alors que les dents d'Harry retrouvent leur place habituelle au creux de son cou, il le mérite pour ses péchés.

* * *

Quand il saisit la coupe en même temps qu'Harry, c'est comme si ses pensées s'éclairaient, comme si un voile rouge disparaissait. Un voile de sang a-t-il envie de dire, parce que soudain, tout est clair dans sa tête, et ça fait _des mois_ qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il se demande ce que c'était, qui obstruait ses pensées – et puis, puis il se rappelle. Il se rappelle de Cho, du corps qu'ils n'ont finalement jamais trouvé, pense à la petite Ginny dévorée par un serpent géant, aux coïncidences qui n'en sont peut-être pas...

Ça fait mal, atrocement mal, à la tête, au cœur et au ventre. C'est comme un coup à la poitrine qui se répand partout, comme un trou qui s'élargirait et il veut hurler mais il ne peut pas, pas maintenant.

Ils sont dans un cimetière, entourés d'un épais brouillard qui les prive de toute vision lointaine. Cédric ne dit rien, concentré sur le tri de ses émotions. Harry avance, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si tout était prévu et _après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

Il pense à tous les « non » qu'il a dit, chuchoté, supplié, hurlé, pleuré, qui n'ont jamais été écoutés. Au plaisir coupable qu'il ressentait, toujours accompagné d'un étrange malaise, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas et – et... Et.

Harry a vraiment les yeux trop vert et un cœur trop noir.

Il se sent délivré, enfin, de cette prise malsaine qu'Harry – Potter – avait sur lui. Il n'a pas besoin de son aide, même dans cet étrange cimetière. Quand ils rentreront, il le dénoncera, proposera le Verisaterum et qu'on lise son esprit car après tout, qu'a-t-il à perdre? Il est libre. Il est en vie, et mieux, il est _heureux_ de l'être.

« Tue l'autre ! »

* * *

Oui ça se finit comme ça. Oui c'est affreusement cruel. Il reste sans doute des fautes, mais je suis pas d'humeur à tout revérifier. x) Petite explication : il est possible (selon mon humeur) que cet OS ne soit qu'une partie d'un AU cross-over avec Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines. D'où le fait qu'Harry soit aussi étrange. Mais 'fin, je sais pas si ça verra jamais le jour (je suis assez démotivée en ce moment) et ça tient déjà assez la route tout seul. Suffit d'imaginer un classique Dark!Harry qui fait joujou avec le gentil Hufflepuff. =p

A peluche !

Asuka Tanku


End file.
